


Dark spikes

by Ostodvandi



Series: Sylvix week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Death, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, M/M, felix is fucking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: Sylvain is late to his promise.





	Dark spikes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's angst again, but I promise the next ones are gonna be better for your emotional states. 
> 
> Day 4 of Sylvix week, I chose the prompt Rain.

He’s late to their promise.

That’s the only thought that crosses Sylvain’s mind when the Imperial forces arrive. He sees them on the horizon, though as a simple dark blob of people, the Emperor leading the march. 

His world ended in Arianhrod, he knows this. There isn't anything to do about it, because there won't be another Felix. Even if he survived this, which he doesn't want to, what would even await him? Become Margrave, and then what? There's nothing else.

He had dared to dream of a world where they would win this war, where he would marry Felix and maybe have a happy enough life, but now all of that has come to nothing.

If this is the will of the Goddess, she has either forgotten him or is having fun with his suffering. He doesn’t care for either at this point. His only hope is that she has the mercy to take him to Felix’s side, be it in beautiful, calm heaven or the worst of hells.

The Emperor’s lapdog advances. In a quick moment, Sylvain has the ridiculously useless thought that he won’t be buried. 

His horse advances, as his body moves in a mechanical way, headfirst into danger, careless. 

The loyal servant dodges and murmurs an incantation that Sylvain can hear clearly, despite the rain, despite the mud and despite the blood ringing in his ears.

_ Dark spikes _ .

His eyes open wide at the spikes stabbing his body cleanly, and the pain burns through his body along the dark magic leaking right into his system, polluting him, rotting him.

A fitting end for a lonely good for nothing, he thinks, as a wicked smile appears on his face, and blood leaks through the sides of it. A cough, a distant sound, and the spikes vanish, his body hitting the cold mud.

And before his life vanishes away, he thinks he sees Felix on the other side.


End file.
